escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Recuerdos del futuro (libro de 1968)
| editorial original = | fecha original = 1968 | páginas original = | género = Ovnilogía o ufología | tema = Supuestas visitas extraterrestres durante la Antigüedad | traductor = | editorial = | país = | fecha = | formato = | páginas = | isbn = }} Recuerdos del futuro (en alemán: Erinnerungen an die Zukunft) es un libro escrito en 1968 por el autor suizo Erich von Däniken. Su hipótesis central es que la religión de varias civilizaciones antiguas les fue “revelada” por supuestos visitantes extraterrestres, quienes además de haber sido recibidos como “dioses” a su vez les habrían transmitido a aquéllas algunos conocimientos tecnológicos. Estas ideas han sido en gran medida rechazadas por la mayoría de los historiadores y científicos. Contenido (603-683 CE) in Palenque, México, interpretada por von Däniken como un “antiguo astronauta” sentado en los controles de su nave espacial.]] Los tipos de “pruebas” o “evidencias” que von Däniken cita pueden ser categorizadas de la siguiente manera: *La existencia de estructuras y de artefactos fuera de lugar (Out-of-place artifacts, Oopart), es decir que representarían un nivel de desarrollo tecnológico más avanzado del que se presume o supone que existía en los tiempos en los que fueron producidos o manufacturados. Erich von Däniken afirma que estos artefactos fueron producidos por visitantes extraterrestres o por seres humanos que habrían recibido de parte de aquellos el conocimiento suficiente al respecto. Él cita los casos de las Pirámides de Egipto, las piedras megalíticas de Stonehenge (en la campiña inglesa) y los moais o las cabezas de piedra de la Isla de Pascua (Chile). Otros ejemplos incluyen: *El mapa medieval conocido como Mapa de Piri Reis, el cual se supone que es de 1513 pero que ya muestra la costa meridional de América del Sur y la Península antártica. *Las famosas Líneas de Nazca en el Perú, las que él interpreta como supuestas pistas de aterrizaje para naves espaciales. del período Jōmon tardío (1000-400 a.C.), que según la interpretación de Erich von Daniken representa a un supuesto visitante alienígena.]] Erich von Däniken interpreta algunas representaciones del arte antiguo a lo largo y ancho del mundo, como las descripciones pictóricas de “astronautas”, vehículos aéreos y espaciales extraterrestres y tecnología compleja. También describe algunos elementos que él cree que son “sospechosamente” similares en algunas culturas antiguas no relacionadas entre sí. en el Perú (aproximadamente 200 aC - 700 dC) mostrando la figura de un colibrí y supuestas “pistas de aterrizaje” para hipotéticos visitantes extraterrestres.]] Däniken también supone que el surgimiento de algunas religiones reveladas se debe a un hipotético contacto con una raza extraterrestre, incluyendo algunas interpretaciones de la Biblia, en particular del Antiguo Testamento. Según von Däniken, los seres humanos de aquel entonces habían naturalmente considerado la tecnología de los supuestos visitantes alienígenas como algo sobrenatural, y a ellos mismos como dioses. Se pregunta si las tradiciones orales y literales de la mayoría de las religiones contienen referencias a “visitantes de las estrellas” y a vehículos que les permitían viajar a través del aire como en el espacio exterior. Éstas, dice él, deberían ser interpretados como descripciones literales que han cambiado con el paso del tiempo y se han vuelto más oscuras (es decir, más difíciles de entender). Algunos ejemplos de este tipo son los siguientes: *La revelación contenida en el Libro de Ezequiel del Antiguo Testamento, la que von Däniken interpreta como la descripción detallada del aterrizaje de una nave espacial en la que los ángeles allí mencionados habrían sido extraterrestres de forma humanoide. *Las instrucciones que le dio “Dios” a Moisés para construir el Arca de la Alianza, el cual él asume que se trató de una suerte de dispositivo para comunicarse con una supuesta raza alienígena. *Las órdenes dadas por “ángeles” al patriarca Lot y su extendida familia para dirigirse a las montañas, debido a la destrucción de las ciudades de Sodoma y Gomorra por parte de Dios. Según su muy particular interpretación, su esposa se habría volteado hacia atrás para mirar la explosión nuclear y habría caído muerta en ese mismo lugar. Asimismo, von Däniken intenta trazar una analogía con los denominados cultos cargo (cargo cults) que surgieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se prolongaron después de la finalización de la misma. En ellos, algunas tribus aisladas de Papúa Nueva Guinea asumieron que los pilotos estadounidenses que descendían de sus aviones de carga eran dioses que venían de los cielos. Recepción y respuesta La mayoría de los científicos, historiadores y académicos en general han rechazado sus ideas, alegando que las conclusiones a las que llega el libro están basadas en pruebas falsas y que por lo tanto la evidencia que presenta es pseudocientífica (algunas de las cuales se ha demostrado posteriormente que eran fraudulentas y/o fabricadas o habían sido enunciadas bajo premisas ilógicas). En 1972 apareció un éxito editorial internacional similar, escrito por el doctor Clifford Wilson y titulado Crash go the chariots (algo así como “Los carros guerra se estrellan”). Por su parte, en 1976 el autor Ronald Story publicó un libro llamado The space gods revealed (“Los dioses del espacio revelados”), en el que pretendía refutar -casi página por página- las ideas de von Däniken. Un artículo aparecido en 2004 en la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Skeptic''http://jcolavito.tripod.com/lostcivilizations/id26.html firma que von Däniken plagió varios de los conceptos de su libro de la obra El retorno de los brujos, y que este último libro a su vez estuvo muy influenciado por los denominados mitos de Cthulhu, además de que el núcleo de la teoría sobre los “astronautas antiguos” se origina en dos historias cortas de H. P. Lovecraft, tituladas ''La llamada de Cthulhu y En las montañas de la locura respectivamente. , erigido por Chandragupta II El Grande, el cual von Däniken afirmaba que no se corroía ni oxidaba (pero paulatinamente lo hace).]] Uno de los artefactos ofrecido como “prueba” o “evidencia” en el libro hace ya muchos años que ha sido desacreditado por el mismo von Däniken. “Recuerdos del futuro” asevera que el pilar de hierro de Delhi (en la India) era inmune a la corrosión, por lo que era evidencia de una supuesta influencia extraterrestre. Pero el mismo von Däniken admitió en una entrevista concedida a la revista Playboy en 1974 que el pilar había sido construido por el hombre y en lo que se refería al apoyo de sus teorías podemos olvidarnos acerca de este asunto del hierro.Playboy magazine, vol. 21, no. 8, 1974. Sin embargo, ni esta ni ninguna otra evidencia desacreditada ha sido removida de las subsiguientes reimpresiones de su libro. Adaptaciones En 1970, dos años después de haber sido originalmente publicado, el libro fue adaptado y llevado al formato de cine en la entonces Alemania Occidental, producido por Sun International, y en el documental para televisión In search of ancient astronauts (“En búsqueda de los astronautas antiguos”). En la actualidad Paradox Entertainment posee los derechos fílmicos del libro. En los medios y la cultura popular En 2009, el canal de televisión por cable The History Channel emitió una serie de programas titulados Ancient Aliens (transmitido como “Astronautas ancestrales” en América Latina durante la primera semana de agosto de 2010), el cual exploraba la plausibilidad de las ideas esbozadas por von Däniken. El libro también sirvió de inspiración para la serie de televisión de 1978 Battlestar Galactica, la serie televisiva de 1982 de corta vida The Phoenix, la película Stargate, su posterior adaptación televisiva, la serie del videojuego Halo y elementos del filme Alien vs. Predator donde los ''depredadores'' vinieron a la Tierra a enseñarles a los humanos cómo realizar construcciones. La edición definitiva en DVD de Stargate contiene una entrevista con Erich von Däniken titulada Is there a stargate? (“¿Existe un portal a las estrellas?”). La película de 2008 Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) también hace uso del tema de los supuestos astronautas antiguos que habrían aterrizado en América del Sur e interactuado con los seres humanos o las tribus de la época, además de también mencionar a las líneas de Nazca del Perú. También, en la película La cosa de John Carpenter, el personaje de Palmer (interpretado por David Clennon) dice, mientras discutían sobre la criatura epónima: “Carros de los dioses, hombre … les enseñaron a los incas todo lo que ellos saben”. Uno de los episodios iniciales de Mystery Science Theater 3000 mostró a sus protagonistas Crow y Joel discutiendo acerca del libro de Erich von Däniken. La revista Marvel Preview número 1, titulada Man gods from beyond the stars (“Hombres dioses desde más allá de las estrellas”) y publicada por la conocida editorial estadounidense de historietas Marvel Comics, fue un tributo a von Däniken. Por su parte, la serie de Jack Kirby Eternals también editada por Marvel Comics, fue influida por su obra. Véase también *Cultos cargo *Oopart (Out Out-of-place artifact, artefacto fuera de lugar) *Vaimanika Shastra *Vimana Referencias Enlaces externos *Entrada del documental de [[1970] ''Erinnerungen an die Zukunft (“Recuerdos del futuro”) en la Internet movie database (IMDb)] *[http://www.legendarytimes.com/index.php?op=page&pid=36 Chariots of the gods] (“Carros de guerra de los dioses”), como la traducción al inglés -a modo de pregunta- de “Recuerdos del futuro”) en el sitio web www.legendarytimes.com *[http://www.legendarytimes.com Center for Ancient Astronaut Research] (“Centro para la investigación de los astronautas antiguos”), también en LegendaryTimes Categoría: Libros de 1968 Categoría: Pseudociencia Categoría: Pseudoarqueología Categoría: Pseudohistoria Categoría: Ufología Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine bg:Колесницата на боговете de:Erinnerungen an die Zukunft en:Chariots of the Gods? fa:ارابه خدایان fr:Présence des extraterrestres he:מרכבות האלים pt:Eram os Deuses Astronautas? ro:Amintiri despre viitor sk:Spomienky na budúcnosť